


Damaged Goods

by sydnet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, Depression, Eren Yeager - Freeform, M/M, jean kirstein - Freeform, uhhh.. idk??, verbal altercation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnet/pseuds/sydnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two angry boyfriends argue in a parking lot</p>
<p>I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZE JUST CHECK IT OUT MAN IDK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt in my head for weeks now but not in relation to Jeren fanfic. Most of this is coming from my pent up frustrations towards someone I care about but am unable to speak out towards, so I figured I would turn it into something. It was aggravating writing it at first because as soon as I wanted to write it all down I couldn't remember what I wanted to say, so I had to get myself angry. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy.

“YOU NEED HELP!” Jean yelled, falling to the ground as the result of a push. Eren walked away from him in a huff and Jean quickly pushed himself up from the ground and chased after him. He reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, forcefully spinning him around to face him. “Jaeger, this isn’t something you can just brush off your damn shoulder!” Jeans face was red with anger and frustration. Trying to get through to someone is never an easy task, especially when they deny everything.

“Fuck off, Jean.” spat Eren, shoving Jean away from him “You don’t know me at all.” his words sunk into Jeans skin like acid and set him off on a whole hearted retaliation. “I don’t fucking know you? That’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard!” Jean could feel a storm welling up inside him, he pictured this moment a million times in his head, but now his words were falling short. Eren has to know that he can’t keep playing off his problems like they don’t exist when everyone can see them, plain as day.

“Okay, Jaeger.” Jean said with gritted teeth “I’m gonna lay this shit out for you since you don’t seem to fucking understand anything” Eren rolled his eyes and began walking away again and Jean’s fuse set off “DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD” Eren stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that Jean wasn’t playing nice anymore.

“You fucking wallow in your sadness and self-pity and just expect everyone to cater to you; like the world fucking owes you just because a couple shitty things happened in your life” Jean’s voice was harsh and ragged, he could feel his throat burning but couldn’t stop himself “I was in your position once, I know what it’s like to fucking lay in bed and not want to get up. To smoke ten fucking bowls a day because you don’t want to feel anything.” Jean paused, tears were stinging his eyes “But after a while I got tired of letting life beat me with a fucking stick. I got tired of being that negative person in my friends lives, I wanted to change. I didn’t want to wait around for good things to happen to me, I wanted to make them fucking happen.”

Eren kept his back to Jean but Jean could see Eren’s body tensing up as clearly as Eren could hear the break in Jean’s voice as tears welled up in his eyes. “So you know what I fucking did, Jaeger?” Jean asked between tears “I grabbed the stick and fucking fought back” Jean was on the verge of full on hystericals and he wasn’t sure if it was because he mentioned his past or because he really cared about Eren, but he assumed it was both. “For the love of Christ, Jaeger.” Jean began sobbing, his knees buckling beneath him “Please fucking fight back.”

Eren turned around to see Jean crumpled into himself, sobbing in the parking lot of their favorite coffee shop. He spoke out to him, his voice gentle “Jean.. I’m sorry. You’re right.. I do need help, but I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared about everything” Eren’s voice began faltering and he too, started to cry. Eren covered his face but the tears kept coming; faster with every attempt to wipe them away “G-God dammit” He heard shuffling where Jean had sat in the parking lot and looked up from his hands to see Jean coming at him full speed and taking him into his arms. 

Jean embraced Eren as he cried into his chest, feeling relieved as he did so. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt Eren’s grip tighten on his shirt. Eren looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting off his damp lashes. Jean blushed and rested his forehead to Eren’s, kissing him quickly but with passion. As he pulled away, Eren held onto Jean’s face and kept it close, closing his eyes. Feeling Jean’s presence this close to him lit a fire inside him; like he really could fight back. Jean nudged him until Eren opened his eyes “You piss me off, Jaeger.” Jean said, meeting Eren’s gaze “But I love you, so god damn much.”


End file.
